Incomplete Human
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Menjadi seorang agen pemerintah, menjadi fruit user tipe zoan, dan menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya adalah tiga hal berbeda. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk memilih, suka atau tidak inilah hidup yang harus dia jalani. KalifaxLucci. Remake of Tentang Rob Lucci.


**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan:** Menjadi seorang agen pemerintah, menjadi _fruit user_ tipe zoan, dan menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya adalah tiga hal berbeda. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk memilih, suka atau tidak inilah hidup yang harus dia jalani. KalifaxLucci. Remake of Tentang Rob Lucci.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda. Plot is mine, don't take out without credit.

**A/N**: Another KalifaxLucci pairing. Sebenarnya ini pelarian karena nyaris nggak ada pilihan sama sekali. Habisnya lebih banyak fic yaoi kalau udah nyangkut ke CP9, dan finally Kalifa jadi borongan main chara (maafkan aku Kalifa nee-chan!). Jadi aku oke-oke aja KalifaxKaku, atau LuccixKalifa... Ok ok, buat yang udah males baca A/N, aku ucapkan selamat membaca

.

.

**Incomplete Human **

**. **

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang seorang Rob Lucci. Pertanyaan itu terdengar lumayan sering di belakang punggung agen terkuat CP9 itu. Dan meski tidak pernah terang-terangan ditanyakan padanya, Lucci tahu pertanyaan apa saja yang bergulir.

Dari mana dia datang? Mengapa dia memilih jalan hidup seperti ini? Mengapa dia menganggap seakan kelemahan adalah dosa? Dan semacam pertanyaan personal lainnya. Tapi Lucci sudah mengubur semua perhatiannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. Sampai dia hanya terfokus pada satu hal: bagaimana menyelesaikan misi sesempurna mungkin. Karena dia adalah aset yang mereka katakan berharga, senjata pembunuh paling efisien, dan terakhir, tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun perintah yang dia terima. Meski mungkin mereka juga akan mempertanyakan sesuatu padanya, secara tidak langsung, bukan secara langsung seperti interogasi seperti yang biasa para angkatan laut lakukan. Pertanyaan ini: Apa dia manusia? Apa Rob Lucci manusia? Mengingat bisa seberapa kejam dan sadis dirinya semenjak usianya masih sangat muda.

Lucci tersenyum, mungkin juga menyeringai, dulu dia bisa mengatakan dirinya manusia dengan penuh keyakinan. Bahkan sesaat setelah dia menerima tembakan meriam yang nyaris menghancurkan tubuhnya, setelah dia membantai seluruh tawanan yang ada di markas bajak laut, setelah dia kembali dari semacam neraka karena luka-luka di punggung yang tak terbayangkan sakitnya. Saat itu dia yakin sekali, bahwa Rob Lucci adalah manusia.

Jadi mengapa sekarang dia tidak merasa begitu?

Rob Lucci memandang bebas ke luar jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya yang terletak tinggi beberapa lantai di atas tanah, memperoleh pemandangan spektakuler setiap hari dari Enies Lobby: laut yang tenang, kapal dan kereta api laut yang datang dan pergi dari Enies Lobby, entah itu petinggi pemerintah atau hanya sekedar admiral, mungkin sesekali Shicibukai datang. Lucci bisa melihat semuanya dari kamarnya, meski dia tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Dia bisa menggunakan alasan itu untuk berpikir, atau melamunkan dirinya, eksistensinya, termasuk alasan-alasannya. Alasan-alasan apa?

Sebenarnya bisa alasan apa saja. Seperti pertanyaan tadi, apakah Rob Lucci masih manusia dengan hati dan perasaan, atau hanya selongsong kosong seperti yang dia dengar terjadi pada salah satu pejuang revolusioner yang menjadi shicibukai itu, Bartholomew Kuma.

Sebenarnya Rob Lucci merasa dirinya bukan manusia lagi, setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya. Satu alasan harfiah: buah setan yang dia makan adalah tipe zoan. Secara otomatis dia mendapat keuntungan dari insting hewan, termasuk kekuatannya dan sedikit perubahan psikisnya.

Rob Lucci berubah psikis? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Mungkin karena mereka mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar, dan memutuskan tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. Lagipula siapa yang ingin tahu lebih banyak soal jejak berdarah yang dia tinggalkan dalam riwayat hidupnya? Selain direktur CP9 dengan alasan administrasi, Lucci kira tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang dirinya.

Dulu, Lucci membunuh karena diperintahkan demikian, dia tidak merasa punya hak atau alasan untuk mempertanyakan perintah yang dia terima dari atasannya. Sekarang berbeda. Dia membunuh, karena dia suka. Seberapa suka? Bandingkan saja dengan tipe zoan yang dia makan. _Leopard, _macan tutul. Tidak heran dia merasa begitu karnivor.

Dulu darah hanyalah seperti tanda kalau dia cukup melukai lawannya. Sekarang darah seperti menjadi cara berpikirnya. Cara pikir seorang sadisme. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dia merasa begitu? Mungkin semenjak buah setan itu menyentuh bibirnya? Ya, kira-kira sejak saat itu. Dan Lucci selalu menyembunyikan kehausannya akan pembantaian, mengarahkannya hanya untuk mencapai kesempurnaaan misi, tidak lebih. Dan dia menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang sekiranya lebih lemah darinya, atau orang-orang yang dia tahu begitu mudah dibunuh kalau hasratnya mulai tidak terkendali. Dan inilah mengapa keberadaannya di CP9 aman. Anggota CP9 lebih kuat dari orang manapun yang Lucci tahu selain para petinggi-petinggi itu, meski kalau dia mau, dia bisa membantai semua anggota CP9 satu persatu. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan mati dengan mudah, Lucci akan punya waktu untuk mengendalikan hasratnya akan darah dan pembantaian.

"Kau melihat itu lagi." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya.

Lucci terkejut, lamunannya buyar begitu saja. Tapi dia juga tidak mau menunjukkan kalau dia habis melamun. Saat melamun, orang tidak berada dalam keadaan siaga penuh, artinya mudah diserang. Dan mudah diserang sama saja dengan lemah. Lucci tidak menyukai kelemahan. "Kau masuk tanpa ijin ke kamarku." katanya dingin.

"Percayalah, aku sudah mengetuk sekitar setengah lusin kali." Orang itu duduk di sofa, di sampingnya. Sekali lagi, dia duduk di sampingnya, bukan sisi terjauh dari sofa itu.

"Ada perlu apa, Kalifa? Apa Spandam ingin aku datang ke ruang kerjanya?"

Kalifa mendesah. "Tidak adakah yang kau pikirkan selain pekerjaan saat aku datang?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan?" Kalifa tersenyum, setengah merajuk. Dia bersandar pada Lucci, menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang, leher yang kelihatan begitu terbuka. "Aku."

Lucci menghela napas, sedikit menertawai dirinya sendiri. _Aku bukan vampir. _

"Kau tidak cukup berharga untuk dipikirkan."

Kalifa menarik kepalanya, memandang Lucci dengan sedikit terganggu. "Aku tidak cukup berharga? Katakan itu lagi dan aku akan menarik ekormu keluar." katanya sedikit mengancam, bibirnya yang tipis setengah tergigit, sementara matanya berkilat kejam.

Lagi, Lucci menghela napas. Aroma parfum Kalifa tercium olehnya, dan dia mengernyitkan kening. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam perutnya, dan Lucci tidak suka ini. Dia lebih suka kalau perasaan itu datang ketika dia sedang melaksanakan misi.

"Kau tidak berharga." katanya cepat, mencoba menahan perasaan itu agar tidak menguasainya.

"Lucci!"

"Katakan apa urusanmu, dan cepat pergi." Lucci berdiri, dia memandang sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu sebagai pengalihan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kalifa khawatir, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki di depannya itu, laki-laki yang sudah dia kenal lebih dari seumur hidupnya.

"Kalifa..." Lucci mengepalkan tangannya, menahan giginya untuk tidak mendesis, dan dia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh. Dia? Rob Lucci sakit? Kaulah yang akan sakit kalau tidak menyingkir sekarang juga. _

Lucci membuka jendela kamarnya lebar, cukup lebar hingga dia bisa lewat. Lucci meluncur jatuh ke bawah, sebelum akhirnya menggunakan geppou untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Lucci langsung menghilang dalam pandangan Kalifa.

Gadis itu khawatir, tentu saja. Lucci tidak seperti biasanya. Lucci tidak seperti laki-laki dingin yang bicaranya selalu merendahkan. Dia terdengar eh... bergairah?

Kalifa memandang ranjang Lucci yang berukuran king size. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyentuh benda itu. Tapi dia juga tidak keberatan kalau suatu saat Lucci ingin dia menyentuhnya.

_Tapi mengapa dia menghindar?_ Satu pertanyaan lagi bergulir.

.

Aku nemu fic ini di direktori kacau yang ada di laptop. Jujur, aku nggak ingat pernah bikin fic begini, dan lagi ini udah selesai dari awal. Aku cuma baca ulang dan... _'...kayaknya ini lumayan...' _begitulah. Aku ingat kalau periode lalu aku cuma bikin Lucci sebagai karnivor, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang diyakuti semua orang. Aku nggak pernah mikir ulang tentang relasinya dengan sesama member. Apa mereka saling menghargai, menyayangi(?), dan... terikat satu sama lain: karena mereka menolong Lucci dan bukannya meninggalkannya untuk mati begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu

Aku tunggu kritik, konkrit, bash, flame... apapun feedback kalian. Arigatou buat yang udah baca... dan buat reader yang berkenan mereview, aku kirim sekarung _pinecone_ dari Baguio #plak!

Hehehe, nggak juga sih. Yang jelas aku sangad berterimakasih 3


End file.
